Finding Home
by ThatWriterPerson
Summary: A restart of Finding You. "What's wrong my daughter?" Demeter's strong concerned voice asked. One motion that Persephone made told Demeter everything. Persephone's hand went to her stomach and her head was directed to the ground. PercyXOC Don't Like don't read. More movie than books. Maybe a little OOC.


**Hey guys. I took down Finding You because I wanted to take the singing aspect out of that so I changed some things around and here is my new story. P.s. I know this idea has probably been used before so sorry. :/ -Trying2fly101**

Prologue

Fresh water drops sprinkled on the lawn of the local park declared the beginning of spring. All she did was step on a pearl that she had someone retrieve for her and she was on Earth's beautiful ground once again.

The dim streetlights of the park showed that it was still night, but to her it showed freedom. The small pathway that was lined with trees and a couple of benches were completely empty. Persephone's flat shoes patted down the grass as she walked to the pathway. By the bench under the last street lamp is where Persephone's mother suggested they meet.

Her long black dress, oh how she yearned to wear more summer appropriate colors, swished in the gentle wind. Her hair down and over her shoulders pushed back with a simple black headband, not to obstruct the view of her smoldering eyes.

The necklace she adorned a symbol of home. Well the home with her mother.

She approached her destination and as she sat she smoothed out the bottom of her dress. Fiddling with her necklace she waited for her mother. After that long winter she missed her mother and needed her help.

Apollo was starting to bring the sun out and waved at Persephone. Persephone smiled and closed her eyes taking in the little sunlight that was out.

She thought through the past six months and how much her life has changed. Although she still wasn't happy in the underworld doesn't mean she could take it if…

"Persephone." Her mother's voice rang through her ears. In an instant she got up and wrapped her arms around her mother. Her hands wrapped around her mother's waist in such a childlike manner. It was if she was dependent on her mother.

"Demeter." She responded. A slight cry was in her voice. No words needed to be spoken in that moment. It was just a mother and daughter rejoining once again. Demeter was in shock. Her daughter, that strong girl who put up with Hades for six months, was trembling. With one finger she lifted up her daughter's chin to find her cheeks stained with new tears.

"What's wrong my daughter?" Demeter's strong concerned voice asked. One motion that Persephone made told Demeter everything. Persephone's hand went to her stomach and her head was directed to the ground. "There's no need to be ashamed daughter." Demeter stated once again picking up her daughter's head. Persephone looked into her mother's eyes and saw acceptance and concern. "How?" Her mother asked.

"How what? How many months? How it happened? You have to be more specific Demeter." Persephone responded. Many questions were in the air before she actually got a sound out of her mother.

"Let's start with how did this happen?" That was the question chosen. Persephone could have been sarcastic like she normally would but that would not have been a good idea if she was going to ask Demeter a favor.

"I wanted a kid, but I didn't really think through the situation." Persephone answered honestly. She did want a kid, but not with _him. _A look of relief crossed her mothers face.

"Thank Zeus that bast…" Demeter started.

"Mother. Please do not say those words around the baby." Persephone chastised. Both her hands flew to her stomach trying to protect the ears of the little one. No curse words would be said around this baby while Persephone was around.

"I'm sorry dear. How far along are you?" Demeter's hands traveled to her daughter's bare arms in attempt to keep her warm. The warm feeling made Persephone have goose bumps.

"Four months." Persephone mumbled. Fighting the will to look down at the cement pavement instead of at her, most likely disappointed, mother.

"Four months and you're still wearing this clothing! What does _he _think?" Although it was a little loud in the way she said it; it was a dignified scolding. Demeter was a little more aggravated at her daughter. She should know not to wear tight clothing.

"He doesn't know and I would appreciate you not to tell him or anyone else." Persephone whispered harshly. It was hard enough for her to go from high heels to flats with out her husband knowing. After a deep breath between both of the ladies they continued civilly.

"Why does he not know?" Demeter inquired. Demeter led Persephone back to the wooden bench where they both sat in between the rusted metal of each side.

"Well it could be because I don't love him." Persephone spit out. It was a well-known fact that Persephone did not love her husband but Demeter knew that wouldn't stop her from telling him. It takes up to much energy to put on a show for a lie and energy was something Persephone did not have.

"It could be the reason, but it's not." Demeter read her daughter like a book like she was always able too.

"I don't want her to be trapped. I'm trapped and I was tricked into the trap. She would be born into it and I don't want her to live like that. I want her to enjoy both seasons. I want her to go to school and live up to her full potential. I want her to fall in love with a mortal and live her life as happily as possible with no spirits or death going on around her. I don't want her to be unhappy like I am."

It was then that her mother understood what was going on through her daughters mind.

"I'm due in five months. During the summer, so _he _won't even need to know."

Persephone looked at her mother and now that Demeter was being more percipient the bags under her daughters eyes could clearly be seen. It was evident she spent a lot of sleepless nights most likely tossing and turning while considering her decision.

"What are you going to do in five months Persephone? You certainly seem against having a baby grow up in the underworld. What is your plan for this baby?" Demeter inquired. Her eyes constantly going down to her daughters stomach which held new life.

"She is going to live with a human family you pick out." Persephone said with confidence but if you looked between the words the sadness could be felt that she couldn't be in the baby's life.

"I'll pick out a family then…" Demeter said standing up. She held her hand out for the daughter. Persephone didn't think twice before taking the hand.

"I have two requests … mom." The sudden silence was startling to both of the girls. A nod from her mother told Persephone to continue.

"Make sure the family knows about Greek gods, but doesn't tell her about any of it." The less Persephone's daughter knew about her ancestry the more normal her life would be.

"What is the your second request?" Her mother asked. Her hand was on her daughter's shoulder in a comforting manner. It was definitely one of the toughest decisions to give up her baby, but to not want the kid to know about its family roots.

"I want her to be named Hunter."

**I totally forgot the disclaimer... So here it is**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. However I do own Hunter Daniels, her parents (adopted), and future made up characters.**


End file.
